This study will test whether rhCNTF is superior to placebo in slowing or halting the progression of ALS. The study is double blinded. Patients will be given daily subcutaneous injections of drug or placebo. The primary measure of efficacy will be via Tufts Quantitative Neuromuscular Exam.